


The basement

by Bulle



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Even finds out that Isak once lived in a basement, Even is a bit worried, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This is when Isak still lived in the kollektive, before Season 4, but its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulle/pseuds/Bulle
Summary: Even finds out that Isak have lived in the basement to the kollektive.





	The basement

**Author's Note:**

> Halla peeps! I'm back! It have been some time but I just didn't know what do write about.  
> I'm sorry if i have spelled something wrong and if the grammar isn't correct. English isn't my first language.  
> I hope you like it!

Even was nearly at Isak place. It was Sunday and they were just going to hang out. Even was excited but he always was when it came to meeting Isak. Or anything to do with Isak really.

Even got buzzed in by Noora, who was standing by the door as Even got there. She was putting on her jacket. "Are you leaving" Even asked as he took off his jacket. "Yes, I'm going to meet up with the girls and get tea". Even took off his shoes while answering "sounds nice" Noora smiled "yes" she walked over to the door and said "Isak is in the living room with Eskild and Linn". Even waved at her as she walked out "thanks".

When Even walked into the living room he could hear them talk "well good you moved then!" Eskild said and moved closer to hug Linn tight. "We like having you here"

"Hi" Even said as he got to the sofa and sat down next to Isak. "Hi" all of them said. Even kissed Isak fast on the cheek and made himself comfortable.

"How many places have you lived anyway, Linn?" Isak asked. Continuing the conversation Even came in the middle of. "Three, my parents’ house, the other shitty apartment with roommates and then here" she explained. "I have lived five places" Eskild announced. "Five?" Even asked. That's a lot of places he thought. Or it was a lot compared to him. He had only lived one place. He's parents’ house, where he still lives.

"Yes, I was born in Oslo, then my younger brother got born and we moved to a little town just outside Oslo because our house was too small, then later we moved to another house in the same town, then back to Oslo with my parents and then last but not least. Here!" Eskild explained. Even nodded. That made sense.

Eskild turned to Isak and asked, "how many places have you lived, Issy?" Even giggled a little at the nickname. He honestly loved that nickname. It sounded so cute, fitting perfectly to Isak.

"Two? Parents and here" he said looking a bit unsure. "Or three if you count the basement in too". Basement? Isak lived in a basement? "You lived there a little while so I would say it counts" Eskild said, nodding with his head. 

Even was confused. He didn't know Isak had lived in a basement. What did a _basement_ even mean? Had he lent someone's basement and lived there before the kollektive? Was it like a little home there, like did he pay for it? Or did he just crash in someone's basement? Even wasn't only confused but also a bit worried.

 

* * *

 

 

Later they had eaten some dinner all four together, which and great. They had gotten language. But a small (or maybe quite big) part of Even couldn't stop thinking about the _basement-thing_.

Now, Isak and Even was lying in Isak's bed. They were cuddling. It was nice. So nice. Warm and comfortable.

Even was staring up at the celling and Isak had his head placed on Even's chest. Isak softly kissed Even where he could reach in that position from time to time. Isak's kisses was great.  _So lovely._

"Isak?" Even had decided he wanted to ask Isak about the _basement-thingy_. Just to figure out if it even was as bad as he  had imagined. "Mmmh?" Isak mumbled. "Can I ask you something?" Isak nodded.

"Earlier you guys talked about the places you have lived, right" Isak nodded again to tell Even that he was listing and a sign for him to continue, so Even did. "You said something about living in a basement. What does that imply?"

"Uh" Isak said, moving so he was now looking at Even's face. "I haven't told you?" He said looking confused. Even just shook his head. "Mmh" Isak said.

Isak lied down on the pillow and Even turned, so they were both with their face on a pillow, facing each other.

"I told you that Eskild found me at a bar, right?" Isak asked. Even nodded. Isak had told him that. He had told him that he ran away from home after his dad left, he got very drunk at a bar and then Eskild bought him back here.

"Okay, I slept in Eskild room that night. The next morning, I woke up and Eskild wasn't in the room but he's door was open, not completely but enough for me to see through it. I saw Noora. I completely panicked because, you know, we know each and I didn't want her to think I was gay or anything. I know she saw me too but not enough to see me, so she probably just thought I was a hook up or something like that. Which I wasn't by the way. The problem was that I couldn't stay in the apartment but I still didn't want to go home. So, Eskild offered me to stay in their basement until I found something else" by the time Isak was done speaking, Even was playing with Isak's curls and had moved a lot closer to him.

"How long?" Even asked "how long did you live down there?". He could see Isak was thinking hard about it. "Mmh around three months maybe. I ran away sometime in March and moved in here just when the summer break started because Noora moved out" he answered.

"I'm sorry" Even said sadly.

Because it made him sad. The fact that Isak couldn't be home with his parents, in fact hated it so much that he would rather live in a basement for three months, which in fact could have been much longer if Noora hadn't moved. Even really wish he knew Isak back then. Isak could have stayed with him. Isak could still stay with him if he wanted. Anytime. Any day. But maybe even if they had known each other at that time Isak wouldn't have stayed with Even. Isak didn't live with Jonas. Even is sure that Jonas would have let Isak stay with him. Jonas probably didn't know. Not at that point anyway. Isak must have kept it a secret. Only Eskild have known that Isak have lived in the basement the whole time.

Each time Even found out more about Eskild he only liked him more. Eskild was an amazing man.

"Don't be, it could have been a lot worse. I'm just happy I met Eskild that night" Isak said, getting Even back to reality.

"Me too"

Even moved closer to Isak, placing his hand on Isak's cheek and placing his lips on top of Isak's.

"And I'm so happy I met you" Isak said kissing Even back. Isak's hand was resting on Even's lower back and it slowly moved under his shirt. Isak pulled Even even closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Even rolled over so he now was on top of Isak. Both his hands cupping Isak's cheek. Isak's other hand found its way to Even's hair. Even loved that. Loved when Isak touched his hair.

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> Please comment yout thoughts!!  
> You're very welcome to come with ideas to my next fic. I'm up for nearly everything!!  
> Thanks :)))  
> Also do you want more smut fics (I have one already)? If so do you have any ideas?


End file.
